The present disclosure relates to a display device and an operating method thereof.
In general, an IR blaster function is a function for transmitting an IR signal for controlling a peripheral device to a light reception unit thereof by receiving a control signal in a predetermined format. Such an IR blaster function may be applied to a display device or may be used through a display device.
Typically, in order to control a peripheral device, an integrated IR micro computer in a display device outputs input information to an external wired IR cable. The information outputted to the wired IR cable may be received by an IR reception unit in a peripheral device through an accessory equipped with an IR blaster function and through this, may control the peripheral device. Accordingly, a user needs to purchase an accessory equipped with an additional IR blaster function to control a peripheral device.
Moreover, even when an IR blaster function is applied to a remote control device such as a remote controller, it maintains a sleep state when not in use due to a battery issue. Thus, since there is no way of receiving a control command from a peripheral device such as a set-top box by a display device, the IR blaster function may not be utilized completely.
Furthermore, since products equipped with a typical IR blaster function perform one-way IR communication with a peripheral device such as a set-top box, when the peripheral device is not controlled properly due to the IR directivity, there is no way of recognizing whether IR signal is received from a remote controller properly. Therefore, in order to eliminate the directivity restriction, a multiple IR module is equipped. However, as a multiple IR module is equipped, the costs of products equipped with an IR blaster function are increased.
Moreover, for people with visual impairments, accurate feedback on whether a peripheral device is controlled normally cannot be provided.